


April's Tumblr Request Compilation - Claire x Leon / Carlos x Jill

by IvvyQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Dirty talk - kind of, F/M, Friends setting up friends, Girls' Talk, Jealous Leon, Meet-Cute, One is smut, Request compilation, Unconnected stories, accidental confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: This is a compilation of multiple Cleon or Carlos x Jill requests I got on my tumblr (titan-wolfdog). Each 'chapter' is a different request.Legend:C-L is for Cleon, C-J is for Carlos x Jill, B is for both
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. If the outbreak never happened... (C-L)

Every minute on the clock was as boring as the previous, and the one before that, and the previous five before that one. Leon rolled his eyes, glancing behind him, to his left, to his right and, why not? In front of him too, not like there was somewhere else to look at.

The mountains around Raccoon City wouldn’t change positions any sooner, no matter how many trees he counted, the weather wouldn’t really get any warmer no matter how long he stared at the clouds and highway patrol wouldn’t really get interesting no matter how much he prayed for it.

‘‘Just… a slow day, Leon,’’ he told himself, pinching the bridge of his nose, ‘‘just endure it for a little longer, you’re just filling in for Matthew on his free day…’’ he muttered under his breath, stretching his legs inside his vehicle.

_Fuck this, how does Matthew do this every single day?!_ He cursed his coworker in his head, opening the door to step out for a while. His legs had gotten sore with the time past locked inside, might as well step out to use them for a while, even if it was to walk around.

Alas, the universe, however, likes to play games.

Not three minutes had passed and his ears picked up the roar of an engine and the grinding of wheels on the asphalt road.

It slowed down soon, however, clearly not on purpose because it came to a halt just a little ahead of his own vehicle.

‘‘Fuck! Shit! Motherfu- oh,’’ as soon as they made eye contact, she quieted down very quickly, whoever was she.

‘‘Uh, you alright there?’’ He stifled his laughter with his hand, walking towards the biker.

‘‘Yeah just-’’ she reached underneath and took her helmet off, ‘‘-ran out of gas in literally the worst place possible.’’

Every muscle of his face tensed. For her disarming smile spreading across her cheek, his heart skipped a beat. His eyes felt locked on hers, such bright hues of sky-blue that he finally understood why everyone complimented his own first.

‘‘Uh… yeah there really isn’t a station nearby,’’ Leon scratched the back of his neck, blushing in the slightest when he noticed that, much like him, her cheeks were rosy as she eyed him up and down.

‘‘Yeah, I noticed officer…’’ He traced the way she was looking at, noticing she was trying to read his badge.

‘‘Officer Kennedy, but just call me Leon,’’ admittedly, he wasn’t really the best at flirting, even less when a cute brunette biker just happened to have a problem right in front of him.

‘‘And I’m Claire,’’ as she stepped closer, his heart skipped yet another beat. One more and he’d start to worry, or maybe not, ‘‘say Leon, you think you can help me get to the city? I know it’s a little forward to ask but-’’

‘‘No no! Not at all,’’ he shook it off with little care, not minding the request. He glanced at the clock, and his shift was almost over, no one would really care he left a couple of minutes earlier.

It took a while to figure out how to carry her bike, but once that was done and everything was set up, Leon drove away from that boring-to-death piece of earth that was the highway.

And for the first part, the ride was pretty quiet, oh how he hated those awkward silences. _Okay she’s looking my way, just act cool and casual, cool and-_

‘‘So have you been at this for like a long time or?’’

‘‘What?’’

‘‘You know, the whole cop thing.’’ she pointed at his gun holster, resting her chin on her palm.

‘‘Oh, I started pretty recent actually, though this isn’t my usual job but some asshole decided to ask for today to be his free day without previous notice,’’ his acidic tone brought a chuckle out of Claire, and the sound of her laughter brought a smile out of him. ‘‘what about you? In a biker gang or?’’

‘‘Christ, no,’’ Claire laughed at the thought, dismissing it with a wave, ‘‘I’m in college, I’m just paying a surprise visit to my brother and thought on riding here instead… yeah, should’ve checked the tank first.’’

‘‘Hah! Well hey, at least it didn’t end up damaged or with you having to walk miles to get some gas.’’

‘‘You’re right there, I’ll give you that.’’ with his eyes on the road, Leon didn’t notice the way Claire was checking him out again.

On most days, her luck would never have this kind of highs and lows. The notice of her brother coming back earlier caught her by surprise, with preparations unfinished and some homework left to do, being honest with herself, but she hadn’t seen him in over a year so she sent it all to go fuck itself.

Karma was quick to bite her ass, plenty of frustrating problems crossing the interstate and lots of stops later, she’d run out of gas and her phone battery was low, but not all was that bad ‘cause _damn if this cop guy wasn’t downright cute_.

Sure, maybe he wasn’t an ace at making conversation, but time flew by rather quick; maybe he was a little shy but he compensated with sweetness and honestly good to talk with. Though the road to Raccoon City wasn’t lengthy to begin with, she rode along it a couple other times, today she wished it was just a little longer.

Before either could tell, the sunset was soon to set, half of the sky was already dark and the first few stars, if you looked hard enough, could be seen on the horizon now.

Unchaining her motorbike, Leon helped Claire to fill up her tank. Just a couple of minutes and she was ready to get back on the road.

She inched closer, perhaps a little forward for some but she’d be damned if she was letting this chance slip.

‘‘Hey Leon, thanks for helping me out today,’’ Claire pulled him from the collar of his uniform, planting a peck on his cheek and, sneakily, her number in one of his fancy pockets. ‘‘you’re a really sweet guy and I’d love to stay in touch with you.’’

‘‘You’re, you’re um, w-welcome,’’ His face flushed red, smiling like a flustered boy who’d just received his first kiss. ‘‘wait, how do we’ll keep in con- oh.’’ Leon couldn’t help a soft laugh from escaping when he felt the paper in his pocket.

‘‘See ya around!’’ Claire bid her farewell as she drove off, with her tank full, her helmet back on and a blushing smirk on her.

If they were certain of something, their days had ended way better than they’d started.


	2. Post-date date / Our friends set us up unknowingly (B)

‘‘Well um, if you look at it on the bright side, that’s one man closer to the right one!’’

‘‘Yeah, Claire? That cheerful tone is not really making this situation any less disastrous,’’ in there she was right, Claire admitted to herself in defeat. 

Jill picked up her purse in a swift move, tossing her coat back on with Claire trailing quick behind her and wondering how in God’s name Jill could go that fast with heels.

‘‘L-Listen, maybe tonight was just a bad night, that doesn’t mean you should give up on speed dating just, like that!’’ Claire patted her friend’s shoulder, but all she earned from insisting was a sigh from her.

‘‘It’s not your fault, really, you’re a great wing-woman! I’m just…’’ Jill snapped her fingers twice, rolling her eyes, ‘‘not that great of a match.’’

‘‘Hey now, don’t say that!’’ Claire began to dial on the phone, keeping her eyes on Jill, ‘‘part of your charm is how you’re so tough and scary- hello? With Leon please? Thank you.’’

Moments of silence ensued, until he was finally put on the phone. ‘‘Leon? Yes, yes it’s me, listen I don’t really have cab money so-’’

‘‘You what?!’’

‘‘are you nearby?’’ Claire shrunk on the spot, deviating her eyes from Jill’s killer glare, ‘‘yes, you know where, five minutes? Okay, please come quick.’’ Claire put the phone down and smiled at Jill to apologize.

On the other side of the line, Leon reached for his gym bag. He turned around, patting his friend’s shoulder. ‘‘Hey Carlos, I need to leave right now, you still want a ride or?’’

‘‘Yeah man, it’s getting a lil’ crowded here anyway,’’ he patted Leon’s shoulder, sinking the rookie on the spot just a bit, he often forgot how heavy his hand could be and Leon was always the one reminded instead, ‘‘are we picking up that little girlfriend of yours?’’

His cheeks flushed a little, eyes rolling as he nodded. ‘‘She and a mutual friend of ours who had a bad time speed dating from the sounds of it so don’t just, comment about that.’’ Leon commented as they got in his car. Carlos simply decided to shrug and agree, not like he wanted to do so in the first place.

The five minutes came and went. Carlos found himself gazing out the window as Leon stopped the car. Looking over his shoulder, he found Claire sliding in first, greeting him with her usual smile, a nod towards him and a kiss on Leon’s cheek.

‘‘Hey Leon and uh, Leon’s friend,’’ when Jill got inside, it was a little hard for him to not stare. Not as much because of her beauty but because she seemed like she could kill the next man that so much bothered her.

‘‘Oh right, Jill, this is my friend-’’

‘‘Name’s Carlos,’’ he reached his hand towards her, smiling as she shook it, ‘‘pleased to meet ya.’’

To Claire and Leon’s surprise, Jill actually smiled back, ‘‘Pleased to meet you too, Carlos,’’ she said, moving back against her seat, ‘‘I don’t think Leon ever mentioned you before, are you a cop like him?’’

‘‘Nah, I don’t work in that part of the field, but he did mention you once or twice. You’re like a supercop, right?’’

She couldn’t help but laugh at his comment, now that was a first, ‘‘you could certainly call S.T.A.R.S that.’’

In their banter and exchange, Leon and Claire exchanged knowing, intrigued glances. Sure, both knew of Carlos’ naturally inability to shut his mouth sometimes, and Jill’s overflow of sass and tendency to always be on the defense, so the last thing they expected was for them to hit it off so well.

And now they resorted to remain very, very quiet. Neither had the guts to interrupt or join their private-but-not-really conversation.

But at one point or another, it had to be cut short. Leon stopped the car near a bus stop and thus, snapped them back to reality.

‘‘Hey man, this is your stop,’’ Leon nudged Carlos on the side, making him glance around then look back at Jill.

‘‘Oh shit, yeah well uh, thanks for the ride. It was good to see you again Claire,’’ he smiled, ruffling her reddish brunette locks, ‘‘and it was really nice to meet you Jill, sorry you really couldn’t have a better night.’’

‘‘No it’s all right, it wasn’t that bad after all.’’ Jill’s smile at his words were followed by seconds of silence.

Emphasis on ‘seconds’, for Claire was quite done with them by now, ‘‘alright you either give him your number or I do it for you.’’

‘‘Claire!’’ her face flushed beet red, looking away from Carlos quick and shooting her friend a glare.

‘‘What?! Oh for fuck’s sake,’’ pulling a crumpled piece of paper, Claire rushed to write Jill’s number on it, then handed it to her friend. Her aggressive nudge and lack of subtlety by now had done nothing but make Leon stifle his laugh against the steering wheel while Carlos felt the blood rush to his face.

An embarrassed smile crossed her face, as she now passed the paper to him, ‘‘call me, alright?’’

‘‘Don’t worry, I will.’’ Carlos reassured, exiting the car and rushing to hop inside his bus.

Slowly, Leon and Claire turned to look at her after they’d driven away from there.

‘‘Fuck you two,’’ she rolled her eyes and looked away, their raucous laughter filling the vehicle and her cheeks blushed richer shades.


	3. That small town girl (C-L)

Her wheels were always the loudest, the easiest to pick up from the distance. Granted, she was the only one he knew with a motorbike that loud.

With her jacket and her rock music, her renegade attitude and her big dreams, their hometown seemed so little for her, he was surprised that by now, she hadn’t run off to make a living somewhere in the closest city.

Yet she was still there, every day, willing to put up with the everyday, every summer break, until she eventually had to go back to college.

And then, he wouldn’t see her for another six months or so.

She really had grown past their hometown, really the few things that brought her back were her brother and, maybe himself even, in his hopeful heart.

Though he tried to not feel down with those thoughts, feelings don’t always listen to thoughts. Neither did it help that the trees and the sky was seconds away from raining on him.

His brooding soon became obvious, so much that, as Claire approached, he didn’t even notice.

She smirked and stretched her arms, silently sliding them under his. Then he felt it, a tight, warm embrace that pulled him backwards.

‘‘Why is my bestie so grumpy?’’

‘‘C-Claire!’’ His heart jumped out of his mouth at her voice, looking over his shoulder and down at those sky-blue eyes of her, ‘‘fuck you scared me, where did you even come from?’’

‘‘Had to leave Ripley back home and figured, why not take a walk instead?’’ she pulled away and walked around him. ‘‘And what are you doing today? Patrol again?’’

‘‘You know there’s not much else to do in this town,’’ he chuckled and messed with her brunette locks, smiling back at her.

‘‘You should really come to the big city, your skills are going to waste here!’’ paying no mind to the increasing blush the closer she got to him, Claire squished his face between her hands.

‘‘If it makes you glad to hear it… I’m handing in the paperwork for that,’’ he gestured to a stack of papers inside his vehicle, ‘‘hopefully I should be called in a few days for an interview once I hand them over and-’’

‘‘Are you kidding me? Oh my God Leon, that’s great!’’ with no warning, she jumped forward and hugged him tight. His whole face turned red, more so at the feeling of her fingers running through his blond locks.

‘‘The whole process might take a while but-’’

‘‘You’ll do great at it! Soon you’ll be the best cop of the city, solving crimes and catching criminals-’’ she wrapped her arm around him tight, practically pushing her cheek against his, ‘‘-and you’ll get the hot girl of your dreams like those movies-’’

‘‘I already got you though.’’

Absolute silence.

Claire pulled away, eyeing him up and down with shock and confusion. His hands wouldn’t leave her waist, the muscles of his throat tensed and, though very slightly, she could feel Leon trembling.

_I screwed up, I screwed up, I screwed up completely,_ he repeated in his head, over and over, _but there’s no going back now._

‘‘W-What are you talking about?’’

_Isn’t it obvious?_ His shoulders rolled and he glanced around, decided. _No more cowardice, Kennedy. Fucking act up._

‘‘Claire, I’ve really liked you for a long time and now the cat’s out the bag, I understand if you don’t want around anym-’’

She grasped his face and tiptoed so her lips finally met his.

He was far more timid than she imagined, or perhaps her actions weren’t as foreseeable as she first thought.

Then his arms wrapped tight, lifting her from the ground just enough. His fingers caressed her cheek and slid behind her neck, sending shivers down her spin until they had to pull back or else they run out of air.

‘‘So does that mean you like me too?’’

‘‘Would you actually kiss someone, on the lips, platonically?’’ he laughed, probably harder than he should’ve.

‘‘That’s fair, now come here you,’’ he spun her in his arms, neither able to stop their smiles even during their continued kiss.


	4. I spy I spy, with my little eye, a very jealous guy (C-L)

Barely the morning of New Year’s Eve, and his day already tasted sour and looked despicable.

She was laughing at his jokes, patting his shoulder, smiling at him and playing with his hair.

And for some reason, he envied him just as much as he wanted to bury his fist in the young man’s face.

‘‘Hey, could you go get some more batteries for this? You know where they are.’’ Claire asked him, lifting the now powerless manual mixer.

_He knows?_

‘‘Sure thing,’’ the young man in question reached for the attic keys and turned the corner, leaving Leon and Claire alone in her brother’s kitchen.

_This is Piers,_ he remembers Claire introducing him. It’d have been rude not to, considering he was the first face Leon saw as soon as he arrived, _he’s a member of Chris’ platoon! He’s gonna spend the day with us,_ Claire added, so he knew why Piers was at the reunion as well.

And from the get-go, she was patting him quite affectionately, he was helping her cook, clean, everything around the house while he, Jill and Chris caught up on their lives once their duties were done.

He couldn’t help the knot in his stomach, or from making funny faces with his brooding frown and his glare at the floor, who’d done nothing to have such green thoughts redirected at it.

‘‘Leon?’’ Claire stifled her laughter with his name, but she couldn’t help it as soon as she noticed his grumpy face, ‘‘What’s with that face? You look as if you were constipated or something.’’

‘‘What? No just, agh,’’ he got up from the couch, walking across the kitchen to wait by her side, ‘‘how long have you been dating that guy, Piers?’’

‘‘Date- what?!’’ he couldn’t see the slightest blush on her face, like when your feelings are exposed because you didn’t hide them well enough. No, she was laughing, as if he’d told the best joke ever, ‘‘Leon, I’m not dating Piers, my _brother_ is.’’

‘‘…Oh, oh man.’’ He didn’t mean to sound so _Oh God I fucked up now_ in front of her. Now she was raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

‘‘Why was that bothering you anyway?’’ as she spoke, she got closer to him. His heart rose to his throat and Leon forced himself to look away.

‘‘I-I uh-’’

‘‘Is there something you want to tell me, Kennedy?’’ her fingers trailed up to his chin, caught in her eyes as if they’d somehow returned to that first night, and he felt caught in her gaze once more but now the fence, every barrier possible, was gone.

‘‘I… was jealous, of him, and the way _you_ were being affectionate with him and not- Claire you know I suck with words, are you really going to make me say it?’’

‘‘Yes, now spit it out, Kennedy.’’

‘‘I was jealous because I wanted you to be that affectionate with me because I like you, and I’m tired of playing these stupid games or keep denying everything good that comes my way-’’ when the warmth of her lips planted a kiss on his cheek, well, the words seemed to vanish from his head.

‘‘Yes Leon, I’ll date you but, couldn’t you have waited until the midnight kiss or something?’’

‘‘…What?’’

‘‘Oh, Piers bet you’d confess before midnight but I thought you’d be a bit more dramatic and do it with a New Year’s kiss or something. Now I’m gonna have to pay Piers ten because you chose to do it this way.’’

‘‘Oh, well maybe we can pretend or something?’’

‘‘Nope, too late,’’ walking in to drop the batteries, Piers chuckled at the pair, ‘‘pay up Redfield, also you two look cute together, at last! I was wondering when you were going to snap or something.’’

_Snap? Was it that obvious?_ His face reddened but Leon thanked him with a nod, watching him leave to let them be once Claire owned up to the bet.


	5. Girls' Talk (C-J) (B)

The last box came down with a heavy _thud_ as Claire dropped it on the ground, ‘‘Alright, that’s it! Thanks again for helping me out, I wouldn’t have finished today were it not for you.’’

‘‘Aww please, anything for a Redfield,’’ Jill replied, tossing her friend a towel to dry the sweat off her, ‘‘what did Leon say about the redecoration though? Isn’t he away in Europe or something?’’

‘‘He actually picked the color for the walls, I don’t know how he even chose with bullets going off but that’s Leon,’’ Claire sat down on the sofa next to Jill, offering her a glass of wine as they winded down.

‘‘That’s actually so sweet!’’ Jill said in between sips, ‘‘I have to admit I’m not the best at house decor, thankfully my man is.’’

‘‘You keep saying your man, c’mon when am I gonna meet him!’’ Jill rolled her eyes at Claire, hiding behind her wine, ‘‘you haven’t even told me his name, all you ever say is you know him from a long time ago.’’

‘‘Alright you nosy old lady, rejoice that he’s gonna come pick me up in a while,’’ finally, Jill told her. Claire’s eyes lit up with excitement and thrill, wondering if her suspicions would finally be confirmed.

‘‘Well what is he like?’’

‘‘He’s very gentle, even though he’s like huge, you’ll see what I mean,’’ she set her glass aside and leaned forwards, laughing and shaking her head with memories coming back, ‘‘when I met him? Absolutely whipped, I tell you! All I kept doing was sassing and cussing him out during-’’

‘‘Oh! And let me guess, he found it downright endearing? Seems like a perfect match for your hothead.’’

‘‘Yes, exactly!’’ Jill threw her head back, laughing, ‘‘I felt awful afterwards, like I trusted him from the beginning, he’d saved me but I was still so mean at first…’’ her head rested on her palm, eyes drifting to stare at the nothing, ‘‘he supported me through very awful times and, even though I sometimes lost contact with people, somehow he always knew how to find me I suppose it just, was meant to happen eventually when the dust had settled.’’

Jill realized she’d trailed off, pushing her away and hiding her rosy cheeks at Claire’s enamored gaze as she told her story.

‘‘Oh don’t give me that look!’’

‘‘But the way you say it, Jill you’re so in love!’’

Her face was now several shades brighter, she could easily compete with Claire’s hair now, ‘‘I know I am but you know how I get all flustered about it!’’

Despite her protests, Claire still teased and poked fun of Jill’s deep blush and frenzied heart, until the motor of a car could be heard outside as it was turned off.

A battle to see who could get to the front door first, both women froze when the bell rang. In silence, they fixed themselves and their messy hair. Claire grasped the knob and glanced up, finding _not_ her brother at it, coming to pick Jill up.

‘‘Excuse me, is Jill Valentine here?’’

‘‘Uhh…’’

‘‘Yeah she is,’’ Claire felt a weight on her shoulder and looked right, seeing Jill rest her head on it as she smiled, quite lovingly, at the man in front of them, ‘‘Carlos, this is my friend Claire, remember I mentioned her to you?’’

‘‘Oh yes! It’s very nice to get to meet a friend of Jill,’’ his grip was strong, and yet like Jill had said, he was gentle when shaking her hand.

To say he’d caught her with her guard down would be an understatement, but forcing herself out of the trance, Claire smiled up at him, ‘‘And it’s very nice to meet you at last. I was beginning to think Jill had made you up.’’

‘‘If I did, I’d begin to worry,’’ her arms wrapped tight around Claire’s waist, pulling her into a hug, ‘‘I wish we could have more time to catch up, it’s really been a while.’’

‘‘Oh don’t worry about that, you know you can swing by anytime, both of you,’’ Claire stepped back after a moment, smiling, ‘‘but make sure it’s soon so Leon can see you too.’’

‘‘We will! Say hello to the rookie for me by the way, alright?’’

‘‘I will! See ya Jill!’’

‘‘See ya!’’

Claire waved goodbye as Jill left, watching them drive away in their car, a smile drawn across her face, ‘‘Damn, that’s one fine man.’’ she commented to herself, locking the door behind her when she went back inside.


	6. Makeout and a lot more (C-L)

‘‘Fuck, that rain really came out of nowhere!’’ Her laughter echoed in his ears like sweet melodies. How often did he hear her laugh? Sadly not that many, if he recounted, destiny hasn’t been so kind with their lives, and there were barely times for them to even wind down, let alone do so _together_.

‘‘Yeah, next time I’ll listen to my guts and bring an umbrella.’’ Leon tried to jest, and it seemed to work, that pretty smile on her face lasted just a few seconds longer.

Those few seconds had now become his doom. The droplets travelled down her cheeks, onto her lips, even further as falling on her chest as he noticed and, if he focused just a little, he could picture it travelling down the valley of her breasts.

He found it impossible to look away from her.

‘‘Sorry I had to barge in your apartment, maybe the rain will stop soon.’’

‘‘You can always stay the night if it doesn’t,’’ he’d be a liar if he said he was listening to what she was saying. He answered and acted on autopilot, taking her coat and hanging it for her. His gaze travelled down the curve of her back, thankful she didn’t see him biting his lip in a weak attempt to control himself.

‘‘Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you or anything-’’

‘‘Claire, I’ve known you for years, you’re the only person I feel comfortable with staying the night.’’

‘‘If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re flirting now.’’

_He’s flirting, he’s definitely flirting you fucking idiot… Or maybe he’s not and I’m just, imagining things,_ Claire tried to reason, lying, everything to convince herself it wasn’t going to go the way she wanted.

Her back was turned on purpose, afraid that she’d freeze, make a fool of herself with what she thought were just delusions, ruin one of the best friendships she had and lose him in the process.

‘‘Fuck this,’’

‘‘W-What- Eep!’’ Her face went beet red, heating up on her cheeks and the tip of her ears. His arms had locked hers in place, both supporting themselves on the island. Almost timidly, he rested his faced against her shoulder.

‘‘I’ll be honest, I really want you right now,’’ she felt her entire being set on fire from within with his words, blushing deeper if that was even possible, ‘‘and if you don’t want me I’ll pull away right now and get you a taxi back to wherever you’re staying at.’’

She slid her fingers between his and tilted her head to the side; with coherency stuck on her throat, she barely uttered an audible _I want you_ as she pressed her hips against his.

His lips and teeth came down to her neck, unable to reach her lips. His bulge pressed harder against the denim, grinding it against her with slow moves as he reached under her wet shirt.

‘‘You’re really warm,’’ he whispered in her ear and spun her around, all clothes falling behind them as they stumbled their way to his bedroom, ‘‘you want this really bad, don’t you?’’

‘‘L-Leon,’’ her fingertips tingled at the feeling of his lips on hers. She wanted him close, closer, sliding her arms around his neck, playing with his dirty blond hair in their lustful make-out, the soft bedsheets crumpling under their weight.

She felt a smirk draw on his face. His hands came to rest on her hips, not even the courtesy of taking her underwear off as they travelled between her thighs, rubbing her clit and spreading her entrance under the soft cotton.

‘‘I wonder how you sound,’’ she clutched to him, nails digging in his arm as Leon slid a finger inside her wetness.

‘‘A-Ahh! F-Fuck, ahh…’’

‘‘You must be so pent up, ‘cause fuck you sound so good.’’ His tongue circled one of her nipples, taking it in his mouth; waves of pleasure coursing through her by his rather busy hand, in and out of her in short, rapid motions.

He decided to tease her a little more, taking his finger to his mouth and cleaning her wetness off it with his tongue, ‘‘If you don’t tell me what you want, I’ll just keep teasing you until you cum.’’

‘‘I want you, to fuck me,’’ she begged, pausing, swallowing she threw her pride away, ‘‘stop teasing a-and fuck me already.’’

He kissed her to appease her, pulling her closer and shifting from her side to between her legs. Holding onto her, his throbbing member slid inside, groaning into her ear as his hips began with moderate thrusts.

‘‘Y-Yes!’’ her nails clawed his shoulders and upper back, shivers sent running down his spine with her moans.

Leon thrusted into her faster, trailing his kisses to her neck and collarbone, his groans and moans coming out with hot breaths, ‘‘Claire, fuck you’re beautiful,’’ he confessed, his climax drawing closer, the obscene sounds of skin against skin not even muffled as it drove their lust higher.

Lifting her waist just enough to get a better angle, Claire reached her limit when he hit her right spot then he pulled out, watching him orgasm on her stomach, her name on his lips in a tone as filthy as he’d been before.

Neither could help the slight trembling or the little smiles. Even in the sweaty aftermath, during the short shower Leon offered Claire. a slight apology for coming on her belly, or the cuddles afterwards in the messy sheets, there was satisfaction and happy relief in the form of smiles on both.


	7. No nightmares for the supercop (C-J)

Her hands shook with an unmatched intensity, Jill was struggling to even keep them together, ‘‘C-Carlos, are you awake?’’ she reached to her side, shaking his shoulder ever so slightly, ‘‘Please, I had those nightmares again…’’

Flashes of burning corpses passed through her mind every time her eyes closed. Their rotten smell, the crisp- her bile rose

‘‘Nightmares…?’’ he mumbled and yawned, stretching as he sat up on their bed.

‘‘Yeah… Sorry, I know it’s been years but-’’

‘‘No no, shh…’’ His arm, tender and strong, rubbed up and down her shoulder as she eased into his hold, ‘‘stress is not good for the wife or the baby-girl so-’’

‘‘Or baby-boy,’’ Jill suggested, reaching to scratch his patchy beard.

‘‘No, I’m sure it’s gonna be a girl, we did the cross test on you,’’ his tone was so sure of it every time he mentioned it, Jill couldn’t help but roll her eyes and brush it off with a chuckle.

‘‘I still don’t understand how a cross moving in a circle tells you it’s gonna be a girl.’‘

‘‘I don’t either but I don’t question it,’‘ he shrugged and fixed the brunette bangs that fell on her face.

‘‘Alright well, if you’re so sure, how do you think s _he_ will be like?’’ snuggling under his arms, her fingers traced circles on his shirt.

‘‘I’m absolutely certain she’ll have your eyes,’’ he began to explain, ‘‘my charming smile, of course, this Oliveira’s smile MUST be passed on.’’

Her smile turned into a little laugh, gazing up with utmost love, ‘‘And what else?’’

‘‘Oh she better have your fashionable hair, mine’s an absolute mess.’’

‘‘Aww don’t say that! I love your fluffy hair! It’s so soft and so much fun to play with.’’

‘‘Supercop, let’s be honest,’’ Carlos kissed her forehead, feeling her reach to run her fingers through his locks. He eased into her hand, moving down enough for his head to rest at her shoulders’ level.

‘‘Will she speak French or Portuguese?’’

‘‘We’ll teach her both, but let me teach her the dancing and you go with any of your hundred other hobbies, I only have one alright?’’ like a sweet melody, Jill’s chuckles had evolved into laughs.

The nightmares now seemed so distant.

‘‘She’ll be strong like her papa, incredibly resilient…’’ he lifted her shirt up to her ribs, exposing Jill’s growing belly to the cold autumn night, ‘‘just like her mama.’’

Neither could help the tears that ran down their cheeks, though he tried to ease them with kisses on her skin, those only increased the rivers on his face.

‘‘And she’ll be the joy and she’ll bring smiles to our lives. We’ll never leave her alone and I’ll be a tad overbearing and protective of my little angel,’’ with rivers of tears that ran down Jill’s belly, Carlos’ lips curved in a weak smile and he placed his forehead against it, ‘‘and I-I can’t wait to be there every day of her life, to love her in the only way a dad can and- oh God, I’m crying again.’’

‘‘R-Really? I hadn’t noticed!’’ Her chuckles intertwined with his, with rosy cheeks as she wiped the drops away, ‘‘you’re such a big teddy bear, I’m sure you’ll succumb to the tea parties first,’’ she brought him closer, planting kisses on him as they cuddled closer, ‘‘oh, I love you so much. For that and more.’’

The nightmares had long disappeared, and the tears and the tales he brought helped her slip into blissful dreams. Though the five-am-sun peeked through the curtains, Carlos turned off the Sunday alarm, and praised the heavens for that now, the two biggest loves of his life rested by his side.

One, smiling placidly within dreams woven in gold.

The other, yet to come, and he- no, _they_ -would be there to hear what she would dream of and her every thought.

_And I love you for everything and more too, supercop._


	8. Mommy's home! (C-J)

‘‘And then, as the monster cried _I’ll destroy you!_ mommy came-’’

‘‘And told him _not today, you jerk!_ And blagh! I blasted him into oblivion!’’

‘‘Mom!’’

‘‘You’re home!’’

The twins jumped off Carlos’ lap in unison, running towards Jill with the energy only two rambunctious, restless kids could muster past 10pm.

Their arms wrapped around her legs, and with not much effort, Jill lifted them both into a tight hug, only for the three of them to be pulled into his arms, as Carlos covered them in kisses, the twins giggling and crying out for their daddy to stop.

‘‘That’s my favorite part of the story,’’ he commented, taking one of them into his arms, ‘‘is it yours too, my little munchkin?’’

‘‘Nah, my favorite is when daddy beats the real big baddie!’’

‘‘Yes yes! Mommy says you punched him real hard!’’

‘‘Did you to it to save her?’’

‘‘Belinda, Mikhail, it’s time for bed,’’ she paid no mind to her children’s groans of protests, but at the sight of their chubby cheeks and their pouts, she granted them their most-desired answer, ‘‘and he did it to save me, just as I saved him right after and well, that’s how that adventure of ours ended.’’

As she carried them upstairs, in her arms, they rubbed their eyes and snuggled closer to her, ‘‘But we’ve told you that one many other times, don’t you want to hear another story?’’ Jill asked as she laid them down, each one tucked in by one parent.

‘‘Yes but this one it’s still the best, it’s how you and daddy met,’’ with his sleepy voice, Mikhail smiled up at his mother, not even noticing her eyes were glassy as she kissed his forehead.

‘‘He says that because he’s afraid to ask who you named him after.’’ Belinda yawned out, smirking and sticking her tongue at her brother.

‘‘That’s not true!’’

‘‘Yes it is!’’

‘‘Kids.’’

‘‘Sorry dad…’’ With his arms crossed, he ruffled their hairs and took Jill by the waist.

Their soft _good night_ s as their parents left the room, both kids fell asleep, into a deep slumber.

And now inside theirs, Jill covered her husband with plenty of kisses all over his face. ‘‘You’re such a good dad, don’t you want to make some more?’’

‘‘And you’re such a good mommy but I only have two hands, dear,’’ he chuckled and let her roll on top of him, ‘‘I’m so glad you’re gonna be home for quite a few days now, they really missed you.’’

‘‘And did you?’’

‘‘I’d be lying if I said I didn’t,’’ his arms wrapped around her waist. As she rested her head in his chest, he hid in her warm embrace, ‘‘do you know when you’ll have to go back?’’

Jill sighed into his neck, she hated that she did, ‘‘yes but we’ll have all of tomorrow to talk about that and more. I just want to lay on my husband’s chest tonight.’’

‘‘Aww, thanks babe, I work them out for you especially.’’ Carlos jested as he brought her closer to him. 

With her breaths slowing down, she soon fell asleep, and with a smile on his face, so did he.


	9. Groceries, groceries, and something a little sweeter! (C-J)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based in the same universe as _No nightmares for the supercop_ , though a little more in the future)

‘‘Okay, so you got the list, right?’’

‘‘Yep, it’s right here,’’ Jill waved her phone near his face, pushing inside the empty wheeled shopping bag, ‘‘I just need to add the meat for the week, don’t worry.’’

‘‘And you’re sure you’re not forgetting anything else?’’ He towered over her, same as he always did, one hand holding onto the roof of their car.

She raised her eyebrow, smirking up as her hands slid to his broad, strong shoulders, ‘‘You know? I think I am.’’

Her arms wrapped around him, his eyes shot wide open as her lips kissed him, deeply and breathtakingly. With practically no effort, she’d taken him to heaven and back, spun him on her finger and blissfully so.

It took him seconds to recover, a sharp inhale as he moved his hand from the roof of car to her face, her eyes widened when she saw the car keys dangling from his finger, ‘‘A-Actually, I mean this but that was… just as good.’’

She giggled into his chest, her laughter barely contained as, from inside the car, the groans just grew louder by the minute, ‘‘God you two are so sappy and cheesy, mom can we get going already?’’

‘‘One day you’ll find someone to be sappy and cheesy with and we’ll tease you about it.’’

‘‘Your m-mom is right, Belinda.’’ Carlos tried to act a little more serious, even though there was no turning back from looking like the absolute head-over-heels man in front of his daughter anymore.

‘‘Maybe but until then I’ll just make fun of you two and- hey not fair! S-Stop that!’’ her face went beet red when both her parents covered her face in sappy kisses, the young girl laughing and giggling in the aftermath, as Jill finished putting everything inside, now actually ready to go get the groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here mentioned nor the Resident Evil franchise belongs to me. Otherwise these couples would be canon, y'know?**


End file.
